


the bakery

by demonbrats



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian has feelings, Damian works at a bakery, Jon is confused, Jonathan Kent-centric, Kathy is supportive, M/M, Minor Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Not Beta Read, Sexuality Crisis, cliches, damijon being cute, highschool sweethearts, kon is a big bro, no capes AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonbrats/pseuds/demonbrats
Summary: jonathan kent, your average high school student. probably the most cliche boy to exist. the nice sweet guy on the football team with the pretty blonde girlfriend. what else could he want? and why could he possible be gravitated to this egocentric, rude, and aggressive bakery worker?and why does he find him sort of cute?
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Samuel Kent & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Kathy Branden & Jonathan Samuel Kent, Kathy Branden/Jonathan Samuel Kent (brief), Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	the bakery

Jonathan Kent. He was the all-American boy that every school had. Right? Yeah. Right. Football player, everyone likes him, the pretty blonde girlfriend, the sweetheart, and the type to go volunteer his time at shelters. His eyes gravitated you towards him. He was.. He lived that sort of life where he expected everyone to like him. Maybe that was why he was surprised when one green eyed boy did not. And that boy was named Damian Wayne.

—

My alarm rang in my ears, I groaned, but got up anyways. As always. A cycle. Get up, do whatever I need to do in the morning, go to school, practice, come home, do whatever I need to do at home, go to sleep, and repeat. Throw in the potential party or two after games. It was boring. I know, I know, I shouldn’t complain, but I do. I just want something out of that normal.

I guess I got that today, huh?

I went through my cycle, I got up, did whatever I needed to do in the morning, went to school, and finished practice, but after practice, I did something different. I went to the bakery near West-Reeves. Sweethearts Bakery. It was a cute place, I went there with Kathy a few times. It had all the lovey-dovey couples in there, and the food was.. God, it was so good! Not to mention.. The coffee? Wow. I just wanted a cupcake and maybe a Frappuccino— with extra whipped cream. Oh god, that sounded heavenly!

I was just going to go in quickly, grab my things, eat and drink it on the way home and then shower, but that didn’t happen.

I walked into the bakery, the sweet scents filling my nose as I walked up to the counter. A boy stood there, sketching something down- I tried to take a peak ( I’m nosy, okay? I get it from mom.. ) , he got angry. He quickly closed the book, turning his head to glare at me. Yikes.

“What do you want?” Wow, his tone of voice. I swear this was supposed to be Sweethearts Bakery, not Jerkery Bakery.

“Uh..” I stuttered, looking up at the menu, my fingers tapping on the counter.

“Could you hurry up? You smell disgusting.” Wow, rude.. Okay, that’s sorta what happens after you get done with practicing for an hour.

“I thought you’re supposed to be, yknow, nice to customers?”

“This is me being nice.” I couldn’t help but smile. Wow, he’s a handful. He must be very popular.

“Okay, okay, chill out..” I looked at his name tag, humming. “Damian.”

That somehow only caused him to glare more, my smile only widened, “okay, fineeeee! I waaaannntt.. Ummm.. Pepperment Mocha Frappuccino? Extra whipped cream?”

“Extra diabetes is more like it. Anything else?”

“Uh, chocolate cupcake, with sprinkles.“

“That would be ten dollars and two cents. Cash, credit or debit?” I pulled out a ten and a dollar, placing it on the counter, the boy took it, giving me my change once he was done and going off to finish my order.

“Soo.. How long have you been working here?”

“Shut up.” Okay, he is not a talker. A few minutes later, he came back with my items.

“Goodbye, come again if you actually smell decent.” I shook my head, my smile never once left my face as I saluted to him and left the bakery.

Damn. He was c— what am I thinking? No. I have a girlfriend— and I’m straight. Right?

—

Geez, the bakery is going to make me broke. I’ve gone almost every day for the last two weeks, I skipped a day or two due to games..

He noticed my absence. Damian has been as rude as ever— but he’s getting nicer. He hasn’t been commenting on my stench.. Mainly because I’ve been showering after or wearing cologne to mask the sweaty smell.

I walked into the bakery again, I didn’t have practice today, so I went in earlier— He was with someone, talking to them too. A man, a little shorter than I, but they seemed close.

“Come on, Dames, you’re going to have to tell Bruce what you’ve been doing here.”

“No, Grayson. He will only tell me that I don’t need to work, that he’ll jsut give me an allowance if I need money. I know how he is. Unfortunately.” The man sighed, but nodded along as he placed some money in the rip jar.

“Now leave, Grayson, Jonathan is waiting.” Damian always used my full name. I normally despise it, because it’s.. Gross, but i like the way it sounds.

It’s.. so elegant. The man turned around, grinning, “so, you’re the person Damian has been talking about?”

“Grayson! Shut up!” Damians cheeks flushed darkly. Huh?

“I am?”

“No! He’s just being stupid! Leave!” Damian took a nearby cookie, throwing it at the man. The man— or ‘Grayson’ only laughed, catching it and eating it.

“Nice meeting you, Jonathan,” he smiled before leaving. I stepped up to the counter, Damian was leaning on the counter, arms on it as he had his hands hiding his face.

“I’m sorry for that.. he.. he’s just being stupid. I apologize for that. Do you want your usual?” I smiled softly, moving my hand to pet his head before retracting it. What the fuck am I doing?

“Don’t worry about it, Dames, but yeah, my usual.” He nodded, getting up and moving to make it.

“Soo.. You talk about me?”

“Only to complain.”

“Gee, how sweet.” Dames walked back to the counter, placing the items down.

“It is on the house.. Because of.. Grayson being an idiot.” I raised a brow, but didn’t complain as Damian just put money into the register.

“Thank you, but I didn’t need it.”

“Shut up.” Ah yes, Damian, the charmer.

“See you later, Damian!” I grinned, turning around and walking home. My stomach feels weird. —

Kon was home this weekend. Finally! I heard the door open from the room, i immediate zoomed out and went to tackle him in a hug before seeing someone else.

A.. slightly pale boy with long-ish hair, Kon behind him. Uh. I stood awkwardly there, staring at him before Kon, thankfully broke it.

“Hey squirt,” he greeted me, going and hugging me tightly, lifting me off the ground.

“Ah! Kon!” I whined, trying to get out of his hold. He gave me a squeeze, nearly killing me, I swear to god, I could not breathe!

“Jonnie, meet Tim. My boyfriend.” Oh, boyfriend. Wait. Why didn’t he tell me?

“Hey, Kon’s told me a lot about you,” Tim smiled slightly, he was standing close to Kon, but held his stance confidently.

“Umm.. He has told me nothing about you,” I laughed awkwardly, looking at Kon with a brow raised.

“Well, you didn’t tell me about Kathy, sooo..” Heat rose to my cheeks as I remember how he found out— me.. on top of her— yeah... we were clothes! but.. it was really, really embarrassing.

“Wait. Is your full name Jonathan?” Tim interrupted, a weird look going on his face.

“Uh, yeah, why?”

“Are you the bakery boy Damian has been raving about?”

“Uh- maybe?” Tim smiled a bit, he seemed contempt with that answer. Kon looked at him with a raised brow, Tim leaned up, whispering something.

“Ah. Makes sense.” That’s weird.

—

After dinner, Kon and I went on a walk.

“I.. Have a question.”

“Shoot.” Kon gave me an encouraging smile, judging me with his shoulder.

“I— uh.. feelings.. boys— no a boy? but there’s also karhy.. oh god-“

“complete sentences, please.”

“I think.. I feel things for Damian? You know, the one Tim was talking about?”

“Oh— wait- did you come out or something when I was away?”

“No.. I don’t even know what I’m feeling. Am I.. Do I feel that way for boys, too?” “It’s okay if you do, you know that right?” “I know! I know.. I’m.. confused. I just don’t want to hurt Kathy— I like her. I do! Romantically! I like kissing her and—“ “I do not need to know what you like about her!” He grinned at me, i blushed darkly as I shoved him. “Not that!” He laughed at me before stopping, “You could be like bi or something? And that’s okay.” “I know.. Maybe.. I need to talk to Kathy, I don’t want to lead her on.” “Good, good. Good job, whatever happens, I’m here for you.” I nodded as Kon wrapped an arm around my shoulder, giving me a side hug. This is going to be okay.

—

“Kathy! Wait up!” I ran up to her, waving at her.

She stopped, turning to look at me, blonde hair swaying back and forth. She smiled at me, “aren’t you supposed to be at practice?”

“Nah, skipping, come on. Let’s go somewhere to talk.” My heart was beating fast. I hope this doesn’t go wrong.

“Sure! Let’s go to that one bakery? I am dying for a cookie right now.”

Oh nonono. No— “Sure!” Curse my niceness.

Kathy grabbed my hand, intertwining out fingers and we began walking. “So, what’s up?”

“Um.. Are you going to come to the game tomorrow?” Ugh... Maybe the coffee will help me.

“Duh, of course! I wouldnt miss it for the world!” Ahhhh. I feel like I’m dying.

We walked into the bakery, hand and hand. To make it worse, she leaned up and kissed me on the cheek. I turned and looked at Damian. Oh. He looked.. He looked sad. I never told him about Kathy. Damn.. She walked up to the counter, Damian looked hurt. I hurt him. I never thought he could look like that.

“What do you want?” His tone was harsh. Almost like the day we met, but there were sad undertones. Kathy made a face, rolling her eyes slightly at his rudeness. She just doesn’t understand him.

“Two fraps, one with extra whipped creams, a chocolate chipped cookie, and chocolate cupcake with sprinkles.”

“Twenty two dollars and nine cents for your diabetes meal.” Kathy huffed, I reached for my wallet to pay, but she stopped me and pulled out the money.

“Don’t worry, I’ll pay, you paid last time. Remember? The date?” Damian rolled his eyes. God, he hates me. I only nodded. Damian took the money, giving back the change and going to grab and make everything. Kathy dragged me to one of the tables, Damian is not going to like walking. He hates walking to tables and giving the items. It makes him feel like a servant.

“So; what’s up?”

“I.. Uh.”

“Jon?” Her voice sounded so sweet, but my heart was beating too fast. Fuckfuckfuck. I don’t want to mess this up. I kept glancing at Damian. He looked nice today. He told me that his brother, Dick, normally chose his outfits since he normally wore black. All black. Today he had on black jeans and a light grey sweater. Cute.

“Jon?” Kathy called again.

“Sorry.. I’m.. I think I like.. I- I think I like boys.” I blurted out. Kathy stared at me before placing a hand on mine, smiling softly. “That’s okay.”

“But I like girls, too. Kon said I might be bisexual..”

“I’m thankful you told me,” she gave my hand a squeeze.

Damian walked over placing everything down— a little harder than usual before looking at me, “You look like shit.”

I laughed softly, “thanks.”

He nodded before turning around and walking away. Kathy stared at me, a frown on her lips, “You and him?”

“I.. I don’t know.”

“Jon, you haven’t looked at me like that since we started dating. ” “I’m sorry.”  
She nodded a bit, standing up, her items in hand, “It’s cool, we can still be friends. I just.. Want you to be happy, okay?”

“I really am.. I love you..”

“Just not in the romantic way anymore?” I gave her a sad nod, she placed her cookie in her mouth, moving to squeeze my shoulder before walking away. I sat with my head in my hands. That went nicely, but I wish I didn’t upset her.

Someone slipped in, almost quietly, but I only heard because he wanted me to. I looked up, Damian had his apron off, I looked at the counter, there was someone else there. Damian had a cup.. Tea, I’m guessing. Or lemonade. Damian hates coffee and said he would only get tea or lemonade from here. “

Why do you look like shit?” I smiled softly. He cares, in his own weird way.

“I just sorta had an almost panic attack over coming out and telling my, now ex girlfriend that I don’t love her anymore,” I laughed a bit, it was dry.

“Congratulations. On the coming out part.” Funny enough, Damian and I had never exchanged numbers. I missed him on the weekends. He doesn’t work on weekends.

“Yeah.. You should.. Come to my game tomorrow.”

“I have work.” I nodded, a bit sadly. “.. I could get someone to cover for me though.” My head perked up, excitement in my eyes as I hurriedly took out my phone and slid it to him once it was unlocked.

“Your number. Please.” He nodded, putting his number in and sliding it back. I added him to my contacts under the name “Dami” He hated that nickname. I got up, a big grin on my lips, “I’ll text you the details!”

“I will see you tomorrow, Jonathan.”

—

He came. I ran up to him after we won and picked him up in a hug, twirling around.

Adrenaline, i guess. “Congratulations, but put me down this instant! You smell disgusting!”

I only hugged him tighter before setting him down, “shhh! I won! Well, my team did! And you showed up! You’re kinda my good luck charm, huh?”

“Youve won games without me here.”

“Shhh! Meet me outside, I want you to come to the game party with me— don’t worry, I’ll smell good for the little prince.”

“Party? No.”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Please?”

“I don’t do parties.”

“It’s just one, only for an hour and I’ll drive you home!”

“I live in Gotham.”

“Fine! Then you can stay the night.”

“We aren’t that close.” He sighed softly, pulling his phone out and doing something.

“My father is allowing me to stay with you, he trusts your parents.”

“Woohoo!” I grinned before running towards the showers, I could have sworn I saw a smile on Damians face.

“That boy,” Damian mumbled to himself, a faint smile on his lips.

—

There Damian stood. At the gates, arms folded over his chest.

“Dames!” I yelled, lettermen jacket in my arms.

“You are loud.”

I rolled my eyes, grabbing his hand and pulling him to my car, “come on, grumpy.” He flinched away, pulling his hand from my grasp.. Rule number one: don’t touch him like that without informing him.

“Sorry..” I mumbled as I slid into the car.

“Tt,” was all he did to respond as he got in.

—

The party was loud, cheap alcohol filled the room, teenagers screaming and dancing. Damian stayed with me, glued to my side. I had an arm wrapped around his shoulder— with his permission. I looked down at the other, a soft smile on my lips.

“Do you want to go now?”’ I forgot that he was wearing my jacket. We’ve been here for two hours. He took my jacket, without asking.. That’s just how Damian is. I didn’t care. He looked better in it than I did. He complained a lot, but he still stayed.

He nodded, grabbing my hand and walking to the exit. I quickly waved my friends goodbye, they howled at me. I saw Kathy, offering her a smile, she smiled back.. Sadly, but she was happy for me.

—

I don’t know how it happened, but we were in the couch, cuddling. It was nice. Everything was okay. Damian broke my cycle. It was nice. Damian turned to look at me, bags under his eyes as per usual. I realized that Damian could go days without sleeping. That’s what he told me at least. “Yeah?”

“Nothing,” he mumbled as he cuddled closer to me. He still had my jacket on. 

—

I swung into the bakery a year later, a smile on my face as I saw my boyfriend. He turned his head from where he was sketching.   
He had it open. He let me look at it. It was his dog, Titus.

I ordered my peppermint mocha Frappuccino with my chocolate cupcake with sprinkles. I smelled of sweat, but my boyfriend still gave me a kiss.

I stayed until his shift was over, and with our hands intertwined, we walked out of _the bakery._

**Author's Note:**

> the bakery by mel was my inspiration. they are the same age. this was sorta fast paced. it’s just a one shot, yknow. i hoped you liked it. :) NOT PROOF READ LMAO


End file.
